Unspoken, But Not Unheard
by Rainmist94
Summary: This is a short little one-shot I wrote out of boredom. It takes place during Season 3. If you like it, I'll take prompts for more one-shots, so read and review!


**A/N: This was written at midnight because I was bored out of my mind, so no promises it'll be great. But I'm still hoping it will be moderately okay. Read and review!**

Unspoken, But Not Unheard

KT is not my favorite person. Why? Does that even need an explanation? She stole the only one I cared about: Eddie. Now, normally I wouldn't get all mopey and depressed about this, but it really hurt. I've never felt anything like this; never been this close to the edge. Shards of glass dug deeper into my heart as I thought of him and KT.

Shaking my head, I lifted my finger to catch a single tear that fell from my eye. I hadn't even noticed I was beginning to cry. I shouldn't be this weak. I couldn't. A creak made my gaze flicker up and I saw my brunette friend Joy walk through the door to our room.

"Patricia?" Came her voice as she stepped in, closing the door behind her. I watched her walk to her side of the room, looking over at me from where I was lying down, curled up on my own bed.

A lonely sigh escaped my lips. "Shouldn't you be with Fabian?" Only recently, Fabian had finally admitted that he still had feelings for Joy and had only rejected her earlier offer to go out with him of fear that his heart wasn't truly with her. But now they were together and Joy loved being around him as often as she could.

Waving her hand dismissively, Joy answered, "Friends are more important."

Smiling sadly, I said, "No, I mean it. You really like Fabian. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Joy said firmly. "I know how you feel. Remember last year when I really liked Fabian but Nina took him from me?"

"You and Fabian are together now," I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's part of my point. I didn't give up. And neither should you!"

"Eddie likes KT, though." I felt tears threatening to spill in my eyes again.

Joy sat down on my bed beside me. "There's no way he likes her more than you!"

With a huff, I mumbled, "I doubt that."

"Really?" Joy raised one of her dark brown eyebrows. "Then why isn't he announcing that he and KT are dating? Answer me that."

"He doesn't want to hurt my feelings?" I offered weakly.

Joy rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, then doesn't that mean he still cares?"

I didn't answer. The weight on my heart got a thousand times heavier. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Can't you just accept the fact that he still cares?" Joy's voice rose slightly. "Can't you accept that someone really, truly wants you around?"

Memories began flooding my head. Placing my hands over my ears, I shook my head. "Joy, stop."

She looked at me. Her eyes filled with worry and concern. I couldn't bear to think of the past just now. It was too much.

"I just... Need some time to be alone for a while," I murmured, placing my hands around my knees and hugging them close.

Joy nodded, defeated, and left.

Joy's words rang in my head._ Why can't you accept that he actually cares?_

Memory. Always memory. This time, like always, it was of the summer just a few months ago. We'd been so excited to see each other. I had gone to Eddie's house in New York, met his mum and some of his friends, and it was fun.

But that happy time held the most dreadful memory in my mind. If only I could have been able to say the one thing I'd wanted to. Then we would be a couple still. We'd be happily in love instead of awkwardly trying to avoid each other.

I muffled a cry against my denim jeans. Since there was no school today, everyone had gone out. Everyone except me. They had left on dates with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

As it hit me that I was alone, I couldn't hold back the sob that shook my body. Nor could I hold back the wave of tears that followed. I sat there, in an empty house, for at least five minutes sobbing before a familiar voice spoke one word.

"Yacker?"

My vision half-blurred by tears, I glanced up to see Eddie at my doorway. Great. Joy must have left the door partway open.

He stood there, an expression of shock on his face.

I sniffed, wiping my red eyes. "Shouldn't you be with KT?"

Confusion swept over Eddie. "Why would I be with her?"

"You're always with her." I shrugged, trying to hide the hurt that burned inside me.

Suddenly, I felt his arms around me. "I'm sorry." The soft words spoken in my ear were enough to make me want to cry again.

"Why are you apologizing?" I only just managed to restrain from my voice cracking.

"Because I shouldn't have made you like you were being forced to make a big decision." Eddie tilted my chin up a bit. "I really do care about you."

As much as I wanted to keep staring into his eyes, I turned my head. "No. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do any-"

Eddie was cut off as I raised my hand to stop him. "I was scared. I didn't want to admit how I felt. That's why I said what I did."

"So you don't think I'm just another player?" Eddie looked directly at her.

I finally met his eyes. "No, I don't. I think you're amazing in every way possible. You've proven to be a challenge, but I like that. It's something to look forward to. Nothing between us is predictable; we just take whatever gets thrown at us along the way. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I-"

Eddie cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I felt his arms go around my waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. We held each other close, kissing passionately to say everything that couldn't be spoken out loud.

When we finally broke apart, I felt a smile playing on my face and Eddie was grinning too.

"Does this make us even then?" Eddie asked, looking like he was trying to hold back a small laugh.

"Almost," I answered. I kissed him one more time, but as I drew back, I whispered what I couldn't say all those months ago. "I love you."

**A/N: Ugh, this is not very good. I don't even know why I'm bothering with posting it... The things I do in my free time. Well, I suppose this is my random one-shot for House of Anubis because Peddie freaking BROKE UP. I hate whoever planned that. Excuse my language here, but I want to find the person responsible and kick their ass from England to the end of the earth. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little story here.**

**If you want me to, I'd actually take prompts for one-shots. I'm bored and it'd give me something to do while I'm out of ideas. So yeah. Please review! It means a lot!**

**~Rainmist**


End file.
